crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Whateley Academy
The School Whateley Academy is a school for mutants in the Whateley Universe setting. History and Location Founded in 1878 by Noah Whateley, Whateley Academy is nestled in the midst of the Presidential Mountain Range of New Hampshire, near the fictional town of Dunwich. Its address is 400 Kearsarge Mountain Rd, Dunwich, NH.Crime and Chaos Originally a regular private high school, it closed in the early 1960s, and was bought by an organization of Heroes, Villains and unaligned superpowered people for the express purpose of being a safe and neutral learning environment for newly expressed mutants.Welcome to PoeMimeographic The newly refurbished and repurposed school first opened its doors in the fall of 1966. The school campus is located on lands owned by the Medawihla Tribe, and as such has a very complex relationship with the US government, allowing them to maintain their neutrality.A Single Fold Funding The school is funded by a combination of government grants, private donations, tuition and investments. Some major contributors include Lord Paramount, Gabriella GuzmanEating Dog, and NEXTTo Be Merry and Escape From It All: Part 2. Faculty Many of the school's teachers are mutants themselves. Some, like Headmistress Carson, are retired superheroes; some, like Lillian Dennon, are retired supervillains. Others are baselines who came to Whateley for the unique opportunities it offers. Buildings There's a Campus Map. Tuition The oldest tuition buildings, dating from the original Whateley Academy, and mostly brick built, are: *Schuster Hall - includes Administration and classrooms. The Crystal Hall was built as an annex to it. *Kane Hall - includes the campus observatory, Security and Samantha Everheart's apartment. *Kirby Hall - dedicated to the Mystic Arts and Psychic Arts departments. *Beck Library - Includes a restricted section with very rare and dangerous books. *Holbrook Arena, a conventional stadium, also dates from this time. On the 1960s, two more buildings (in concrete) were added: *Laird Hall - the Physical Education building. Its Eastman Annex is dedicated to martial arts training. *Dunn Hall - classrooms and labs, including the Science department, language classes, the Photography studio and the Venus, Inc. club. The old, smaller school restaurant, mostly replaced by the Crystal Hall nowadays, is also located here. The Doyle Medical Complex (eight stories with a glass curtain wall) was built in the late 1970s. Another late major addition is the McFarlane Auditorium. The Senior Legacy projects contributed various additions to campus, including the three combat arenas and the iconic Crystal Hall cafeteria. Cottages The cottages radiate outwards from the center on three axes. Dickinson is about 400 yards North East of the campus on Dickinson Hill, and Whitman is about 300 yards beyond it, below the hill. These two are girls' cottages. Emerson is about 400 yards to the North West. Located on top of Emerson Hill, Twain is about 300 yards beyond it, in the shadow of the hill. These two are boys' cottages. Melville is about 400 yards due south on O. Henry Hill, with Poe another 300 yards beyond it, and then Hawthorne at the end. These three cottages are coeducational. Melville, Emerson and Dickinson are for "pretties", that is, students who look entirely (or almost) human. Whitman and Twain are mixed GSD and normal looking students - and have underground tunnels to the teaching blocks. Poe is mostly normal looking students with several students having mild GSD mixed in. Hawthorne is for students who need medical support or who pose a danger to themselves or others. It has tunnels leading both to the main tunnel network and to the Doyle Medical Complex. The cottage tunnels allow students with severe GSD to walk to class underground on red and yellow flag days, so they aren't seen "up top". Not a very pretty reason, but then the world isn't always the way we'd like it to be. Since November 2006, there has been an additional spur tunnel leading from Poe Cottage to the Hawthorne Tunnel. For added security (and to help maintain Poe's secret), this spur has an "airlock" set of doors at one end. As this spur was apparently funded by Gabriella Guzman, it's most likely to allow Jamie Carson to use it while she's not particularly human looking.Ayla and the Networks Whether the Administration is going to start moving students with more severe GSD into Poe isn't, at present, known. Underground Works There is a huge warren of underground rooms, tunnels and underground laboratories. Many of them were created as part of the Senior Legacies. There are hidden rooms, secret laboratories and many other goodies that have been forgotten as the last students who used them have graduated. Combat Arenas *Arena 77 -- the oldest one, small and basic. It sees little use nowadays, and can be booked by students for private training''Jade 8 - Exams'' *Arena 91 -- Larger and more sophisticated than its predecessor, it has holographic projectors, bleachers and private boxes for the more important clubs.The Turks or the Geek *Arena 99 -- Newest and largest, this one has very sophisticated robotic and holographic simulation equipment, able to simulate most kinds of environments and opponents. The Combat Finals take place here. Workshop Most of the Advanced Technologies Program takes place in underground facilities. The collection of underground laboratories and classrooms is usually called the Workshop. Powers Testing The Powers Testing laboratories are underground References Category:The Universe Category:New Hampshire